


Homemade Christmas Cards

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Homemade Christmas Cards

“This looks messy. What are you two doing?” Dean asked, walking into the room with a beer in hand and a scrunched up face as he hovered over Jack and Gracie.

“Look Daddy!” Gracie squealed excitedly as she lifted up a card full of every colour glitter he could imagine.

Deans eyebrows rose comically as he looked at the masterpiece like it was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

“Gracie wanted to draw pictures for her aunties for Christmas, so we’re making them Christmas cards to send.” Jack smiled proudly, his workstation was definitively tidier and had more order to his glitter.

“Oh that’s great kids, they’ll love that! Make sure you make ones for Claire and Alex then too, ‘kay?” 

“Claire needs rainbow glitter!” She exclaimed before diving forward, working project forgotten and Dean walked out the room laughing. He was almost out of the war zone as Cas entered the room and he pointed to the kids laughing before patting him on the shoulder.

Curiously Cas took a seat next to Gracie, taking in the names written roughly on the envelopes before piecing it together.

“Oh very creative. I am sure that Jody and Donna will appreciate the gifts.” He leaned forward with a lopsided smile, trying to see what Jack was drawing from his position too.

Cas sat with them until Gracie’s little eyes began to tire and she started to climb into the safety of his arms just like she always did when he was close. As she began to drift off to sleep, one of her little hands reached up to stroke the softness of Cas’s cheek and he rocked her gently in his embrace with a soft smile on his face.

He loved the little girl in his safety just as much as he loved any Winchester, named or not. All the colourful glitter that was currently being stuck onto the terrifying angels stubble was worth all the joking that he would receive as he watched one of his family drift off to sleep in the comfort of his love.


End file.
